A Life of His Own
by Joe Stalin the Most Ballin
Summary: Harry has always been a good guy, listening to others, believing they have his best interests at heart. But, after an enlightening letter from Gringotts, he decides he will run his life on his own terms. Featuring: Dumbledore/Weasley/Hermione bashing, new friends, Independent/Powerful Harry and Politically powerful Harry. Rating for violence, no sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's note: Hello, and welcome to my story! This is my first fanfiction attempt, I've never written anything like this before. I will do my best to keep my grammar good, but please do correct me on something if I mess it up. Thanks, and happy reading!**

**Summary:** Harry has been manipulated is whole life. His friends aren't who they seem, the Weasley's aren't the loving family he once thought, and his mentor has been bending him to his will since the age of one. What would happen if, in the summer of fifth year, the Goblins notify him of his inheritance? WARNING: Strong Weasley/Dumbledore/Hermione/Many other original good character bashing.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, that title is bestowed upon the lovely J.K.R, I'm just playing in her universe.

**PROLOGUE **

Privet Drive is a quiet suburban neighborhood Surrey. Normal middle class homes line the streets, with normal families inside, doing normal activities. Nothing ever peculiar happened on Privet Drive. Everything was completely normal, on the night of October 31st 1981, except one thing.

A man stands at the end of Privet Drive. He has a long, white beard and half-moon spectacles on the bridge of his nose. His eyes were a blue sea with a spark of intelligence. His cloths were long grey robes, and his face had a grandfatherly look to it. Many would take one look at this man and immediately trust him. However, looks can deceive.

Behind that grandfatherly look, Albus Dumbledore was planning. Lily and James Potter were killed earlier that day. They were killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort. It was sad that they were killed, yes, but it came with a wonderful result.

The self-proclaimed Dark Lord was vanquished. Dumbledore didn't know exactly how, but he was gone for the time being. James and Lily's son, Harry Potter, survived against all odds though. Albus sent Hagrid to go look through the wreckage as he had the most strength, but instead of finding three bodies, he only found two. Harry Potter somehow survived the destruction, and was being brought to Privet Drive right now.

Dumbledore began walking down the road, occasionally looking around with calculating eyes. He finally came to stop at one specific point, and pulled out a stick of wood. The stick of wood was his wand. He began waving it around while chanting in Latin, which would have made him look like a lunatic if anyone had been watching. He was casting wards that would sound fancy, but would not do much good in the event of an attack. He planned on telling everyone that the wards were blood wards, designed to keep out all that planned on harming Harry. This was a necessary lie. Dumbledore could think of no other way to keep Harry under his control and at Privet Drive once he learnt of the magic, except the promise of safety. This was a necessary lie for the Greater Good. Speaking of magic, he also added a magic dampener that would block most of Harry's magic. Once Harry spent about five years here, he would only have access to about 40% of his magic, after 10 years, he would only have access to about 70%, and by fourteen or fifteen years, he would only have about 85%. Eventually, satisfied with his work, he walked the rest of the way to the front of Number Four. Suddenly, he froze.

Sitting on a brick wall just a ways away, a cat was watching. She was an average sized cat, but the odd part was not her body, but how aware she seemed. She seemed to be watching everything, almost as if she was judging something. The cat was staring at Dumbledore, when he suddenly stopped, and turned around, staring right at her.

Chuckling, Dumbledore spoke "Why hello Minerva, what brings you here?"

Glaring, the cat transformed magically into a person. She was dressed in robes, like Dumbledore, and had her hair in a tight bun. Her posture seemed to speak for herself saying no nonsense. "I don't understand how you do it Albus; nobody can ever sneak up on you." She spoke sharply, with a hint of a Scottish accent.

"Many years of experience at awareness, my dear Minerva." He spoke calmly, with a hint of amusement.

Grumbling to herself, she got right to the point. "So, is it true, is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named truly gone?"

"Vanished yes, however I doubt he is human enough to die quite yet." Albus mused gravely. "I do not think he is gone for good, but for now, it is a time for celebration."

"And the Potters... I have heard rumors, are they true? Are James and Lily truly gone?" She asked desperately.

"Unfortunately, yes, James and Lily have passed on. However, their son, Harry lives on, which is what brings me to this neighborhood. Speaking of which, why are you here?" Dumbledore asked without a hint of humor.

"I was a good friend to both Lily and James, I felt it was right to say goodbye to their son until I see him at Hogwarts. Where will you be placing him?" Minerva wondered.

"I plan on placing him with Lily's sister and her husband, whom live at Number Four right there. The blood protections will…" Albus was cut off by a sudden outburst from Minerva.

"You plan on placing Harry with those people? Those muggles are the worst of their kind; I have been observing them all day! They spoil their little boy even though he is too young to notice; they hate anything abnormal! You plan to place the Boy-Who-Lived as people are calling him, with his muggle relatives who hate magic? I remember when Lily's sister, Petunia, virtually told her she hates her. And you expect these muggles to treat young Harry well? They will treat him like a house-elf!" Minerva practically yelled.

Albus took a moment to compose the anger he was feeling. Minerva was supposed to follow him blindly, not have an opinion of her own. He quickly thought out a game plan, and smiled kindly at her.

"I assure you they will do no such thing. These people are his relatives; surely they would not harm him or treat him badly in any way." Dumbledore consoled. "Even if they do hate magic, the blood wards I have placed around the property will protect them, and in times like these, protection is everything."

She took a moment to think, and decided to trust her mentor on this. "So when is Harry being moved here?"

"He should arrive anytime, I believe Hagrid will be bringing him." Dumbledore did this on purpose to get Hagrid emotionally attached to the boy. This was another mistake in Minerva's eyes though.

"HAGRID? Hagrid of all people? Are you sure he's really the right person for the job?"

"I have much confidence that Hagrid shall get the job done. Ah, here he is now." Dumbledore looked expectantly towards the sky, which didn't show any signs of his arrival. Minerva stared into the sky, waiting for something to happen, until one of the stars started moving and getting brighter. A low rumble started filling the night's air, making a loud ruckus. Hagrid touched down on the ground, and slowed down, carrying baby Harry in a small bundle while he rode a flying motorbike… Wait, a flying motorbike?

"Where on earth did you get this from, Hagrid?" Minerva asked.

"Young Sirius Black lent it to me. He didn't look too good when I left. James was his best friend after all, it is to be expected." Hagrid explained.

"Well, shall we get this finished up?" Dumbledore smiled at the thought of Sirius, he would be taking the blame for the death of Lily and James. Dumbledore, of course, knew it was Peter Pettigrew that betrayed the Potters, as he himself had cast the Fidelius charm, meaning he knew who the secret keeper was. He couldn't have Sirius taking custody of Harry though, as that would ruin his plans that he had laid out. Having Sirius take Harry in would mean Dumbledore would virtually lose access to Harry, making it incredibly hard to manipulate him. No, Sirius had to take the blame for the Greater Good.

The party of three plus baby Harry moved up to the front steps of Number Four, until they reached the front door. Dumbledore took the bundle from Hagrid, and placed him on the top step, and placed a letter on top. Inside the letter, there were threats that if they didn't take Harry in, they would be in excruciating pain, which Dumbledore would oversee. Of course, the others didn't need to know the contents of the letter, so he didn't tell them.

As they were saying goodbye and turning away, Hagrid let out a loud cry as he leaned over the bundle. "Be quiet Hagrid, you'll wake up the whole neighborhood!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall, it's just so terrible what happened to Lily and James. They didn't deserve it! And now Harry is an orphan!" Hagrid said with a sad look.

"It is terrible indeed. Now come everyone, let us go join in on the festivities." Dumbledore comforted, and then turning away, he began to walk to the ward boundaries. The wards he set up were powerful enough to keep people from apparating in directly onto the property, but they would not keep out people like he claimed. Once outside the wards, Hagrid got back onto the motorbike and, with one last sad look, rode away. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore took one last look at the house that would be home to the Boy-Who-Lived, and then turned on the spot and apparated away, never being seen there again for many years.

* * *

A/N: **So! There's the prologue! Yes, this will be a manipulative Dumbledore story, and some of the things that Dumbledore does could be looked at as evil, but he is a light wizard. He just has a twisted way of defining light. He will be a main antagonist, trying to keep Harry under his control after Harry claims his inheritance. Some Weasley's will be annoying and side with Dumbledore, but some may not (I'm deciding which right now), also Hermione will side with Dumbledore. It makes sense, she views authority like its always right, sorry Granger fans! Feel free to tell me how I did!**

_Next Chapter:_ Harry is in the summer after Fifth year, thinking about Sirius, and decides he's going to run his life, instead of let others run it for him.


	2. Chapter 2: Gringotts

**A/N: Well, here we are again! A new chapter! I decided I liked the way the prologue outlined the story, so I've written this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, that title is bestowed upon J.K.R.

**Chapter One**

A boy was sitting a desk. He was a timid boy, who didn't want to bring attention to him. He appeared to be reading a textbook. This boy was the same boy who was left on the doorstep of Number Four all those years ago. He was now fifteen years old, turning sixteen on July 31st.

Harry Potter looked like he was reading his textbook for his summer homework. But really, behind those bright green eyes, his mind was in turmoil. He had caused his Godfather, Sirius Black, to be killed. He knew it was his fault, if he hadn't gone to the department of Mystery's, then his godfather never would have left number 12, Grimmauld Place. 'It's my fault! Why did I have to go!' he thought.

Voldemort, who was recently resurrected, had tricked him into rushing off to the Ministry, believing Sirius was in trouble. The image he had sent was fake, but it worked. Harry had rushed off to the Ministry with a few of his friends, and grabbed the prophecy. He had then been ambushed by Death-Eaters, and a fight started. The friends that came with him fought well, but were no match for the trained Death-Eaters. Then, the Order of the Phoenix came swooping in, and saved the day. Harry smashed the prophecy, and then fought next to his godfather, taking on the Death-Eaters.

Then it all went wrong. Bellatrix Lestrange stunned Sirius, making him fall through the Veil of Death. He was gone before the fact had registered in Harry's brain. In a fit of rage, Harry ran after Bellatrix, and attempted an Unforgivable curse on her. It failed, and Voldemort arrived. Dumbledore fought him, but they were too even in strength. Eventually, Voldemort possessed Harry. It didn't work; his soul's pureness was too much for Voldemort to handle. The ministry arrived, with that bumbling idiot Fudge in the lead. Voldemort then fled.

The Headmaster, assuming he knew what was best for all, brought Harry away from his friends when he needed them the most. Then he told him the prophecy: _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..." _As far as Harry was concerned, it was fake, especially when he found out who made it: Sybill Trelawney, the resident fake Seer at Hogwarts.

Then he was sent back to his dormitory, and then was sent home. He didn't get to be around his friends, he was forced back to his prison in disguise. When he needed his friends the most, he was denied their presence. It was too unfair; he wasn't sure about Dumbledore before now, but with this latest act, it was the last straw. In first year, he let Voldemort in the school, disguised as a professor while actually possessing him. Dumbledore then placed the Philosopher's Stone inside the castle. Harry guessed he did that to test him, as he was conveniently away from the castle on the night that Voldemort attempted to steal it.

In second year, he let a basilisk roam free in the school, terrorizing students. Sure, it wasn't his fault the Chamber of Secrets was opened, but from all the clues that were around, he should have figured out the monster was a basilisk before three second year students did. Wait, was that another test? The note Hermione had in her hand when she was petrified didn't look like her handwriting, but he brushed it aside at the time, and rushed off to save the day… Did that manipulative bastard set that up too? Did he give Hermione the answer, so she would give it to him?

In third year, it was the worst. Dumbledore let Remus Lupin into the school to teach Defence against the Dark Arts. The man taught Harry how to cast a Patronus charm, which was extremely useful. That idiot Fudge decided it would be a good plan to put the worst type of creatures known to Wizards, Dementors, around a school full of children. Their purpose was to track down Sirius Black if he were to attempt to enter the castle. At the end of the year, he and his friends met Sirius, who turned out to be innocent. He was captured, and was going to get his soul sucked out by a Dementor. That manipulative bastard did it again; he made it into a test. He told Hermione to use her time-turner to bring them back in time and save Buckbeak and Sirius. And Harry, being the fool he am, decided to go along with it and play hero once more. They saved Sirius, and sent him off on Buckbeak.

Fourth year, Hogwarts played host to the Tri-wizard tournament. Dumbledore messed it up again, and let one of Voldemort's followers into the school, under the disguise of Alastor Moody. Harry was entered into the Tournament, and had to compete in three dangerous challenges. Dumbledore let him do it on his own, making it another test. Then, at the end of the year, the fake Moody made the Tri-wizard cup into a Portkey, leading straight to Voldemort, where he was resurrected. Wormtail, the traitor, did the ritual himself. Nobody believed Harry, even when he brought back the body of his fellow competitor, Cedric Diggory. They all thought he was out trying to get more fame by saying he dueled with the Dark Lord.

Fifth year, the Minister's senior undersecretary Delores Umbridge sent two Dementors after Harry and his cousin Dudley. Harry used a Patronus charm to send them off, but got a trial for underage magic. Dumbledore came to the rescue once more, saving him from having his wand snapped. After all, what kind of a weapon against Voldemort would he be if he couldn't perform magic? Umbridge came to Hogwarts to spy, using the post of DADA to gain access. Her teaching ways were terrible, so Harry started teaching others DADA instead. They called their group Dumbledore's Army, as they all believed Dumbledore was all powerful. They were busted by Umbridge eventually, and the Headmaster was sent away. Harry got his vision of Sirius getting tortured, which caused the fights in the DOM, and brought him to this point.

'Why did Dumbledore do all this?' Harry thought angrily. 'He obviously doesn't care about anything other than how likely it will be that I can kill Voldemort.' Frustrated, he looked out the window. He spotted a small dot in the distance, which looked like an owl. 'Who would be writing to me? Dumbledore probably has stopped Ron and Hermione from sending any letters and it's too early for my OWL results to arrive.'

Opening the window, he stepped aside and let the owl fly in. It was an official looking bird, and it had a letter tied to its leg. Curious, Harry untied the letter, and let the owl fly off. Sealing the letter was a wax G. Harry guessed this was from Gringotts, which was strange because he had never gotten a letter from the Goblins. Opening it, he read silently:

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**First, let me give you my condolences for the recent death of your godfather. He left a will, which is to be read as soon as you get to the bank. He requested it to be private, with only you being there then allow have a second will be read for the public. To get to the bank, just sign your name anywhere on the parchment, and wait five seconds. It will activate and bring you directly to the bank.**

**Second, we are suspicious that your magical guardian has been stealing from you. We place weak tracking charms on all of our letters, and all letters we have sent you seem to never make it to your residence. We will discuss this further when you reach the bank. Also, your parent's wills were never read, and will be read at the same time as your godfather's.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ragnok**

**Head goblin of Diagon Alley Gringotts branch**

To say Harry was surprised would be an understatement. He thought his parents never made wills or something, because he was never told about them. Sirius was on the run, so Harry just figured he didn't have them time to make one. Confused about why he had never received any letters from Gringotts, Harry quickly grabbed his wand and robes, then signed the parchment. Five seconds later, he was whisked away in a whirl of colors.

Outside Number Four, Nymphadora Tonks did a quick scan for magical signatures in the house. Finding none anymore other than an owl, (owls do have a small amount of magic) she quickly entered the house under an invisibility cloak. She went up the stairs and slowly opened the door to the smallest bedroom. She entered and quickly looked around for any signs of Harry. She noticed his wand was gone from where it usually rests, and a textbook was sitting on a desk, open and forgotten with a quill next to it. It was obvious Harry was not there. Tonks did a quick scan of the rest of the house, but didn't find any forms of life. It seemed even Hedwig was gone, out hunting most likely.

Tonks practically ran out to the street, moving as fast as she could without losing the invisibility cloak. Once she reached the ward edges, she turned on the spot, and disapparated to Headquarters.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry appeared in the Goblin bank, Gringotts. He seemed to be in the main lobby. Goblin tellers sat at desks, serving wizards he didn't recognize. More Goblins could be seen running messages to different Goblins. One seemed to be going towards him. He looked familiar, Harry tried to remember his name, and then it came to him; Griphook, the goblin that took him to his vault for the first time.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I'm…" Griphook started

"Yes, I remember you Griphook, thank you for bringing me to my vault for the first time." Harry said.

Griphook looked shocked, Wizards never remembered Goblin's names, believing that since Wizards were decidedly better than Goblins, and their names shouldn't matter. It is even rarer to have a Wizard express their gratitude to a Goblin. Griphook was impressed with the boy before him. "It is an honor to meet you again Mr. Potter, now please follow me, Ragnok is waiting for you."

"So why are you the one bringing me to him? Last time, you were the one to bring people to their vaults." Harry questioned.

"I'm actually the Potter vaults manager. I brought you to your trust vault because it is my duty to uphold the Potter vaults" Griphook stated.

"Wait, vaults? As in more than one? I thought that was the Potter vault!"

Griphook stopped and turned around slowly. He had a confused look on his face. "Are you saying you don't know about your family's history and wealth?" His voice seemed to get darker with every word.

Harry could see he said something to trigger this, and quickly said "No, I thought that was my only vault! I've never been told of my family's history or anything."

Griphook looked like he wanted to kill. "DUMBLEDORE!" He yelled. "So you're saying that Dumbledore never told you of your standing in the Wizarding world? You don't know of your estates? Your seats on the Wizengamot?"

Harry looked lost. "What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, Griphook started walking again, with a quick pace while muttering things in a language Harry didn't understand. They arrived outside an office, and Griphook knocked so hard Harry was surprised it didn't get knocked off its hinges.

"Come in." Came a deep voice from within the room.

They entered the room, and Harry had to stop to take everything in. There were stacks of parchment everywhere, notes on different surfaces and bookshelves lining every wall crammed with books. Many of the books on the shelves looked old and very valuable. The desk at the other side of the room looked to be mahogany, and looked very expensive.

"Ah yes, hello Mr. Potter" The deep voice said once more. Harry looked around, and eventually found the source; a goblin with many scars sat behind the desk. He looked old and battle-worn but his eyes still had a spark of life. Looking deeper into his eyes, Harry could see obvious intelligence. "Why did you feel the need to knock so hard, Griphook?" He asked with a hint of amusement.

Griphook's eyes seemed to darken with rage. "That… That… That FOOL Dumbledore never taught Mr. Potter about his family, heritage or the amount of power he has. Mr. Potter has no idea how much wealth he has; he doesn't know anything about any of this!"

Ragnok looked completely shocked. His eyes opened wide, and then seemed to darken to the same shade, if not darker, as Griphook's. "You mean to tell me, Mr. Potter, you know nothing about your family?"

"Um, no, I was never told anything. Should I have been?"

Ragnok took a minute to compose himself, then said in a steely voice "Yes, you should have been taught everything by your magical guardian. It appears as though Dumbledore decided to keep your power to himself though; I will make sure this is all sorted out. Now, onto business, would you like me to begin the reading of the wills? They will be read from a projector pensieve. Projector pensieves work virtually the same as normal ones, except they project into the room instead of you going inside it."

"Alright, that sounds ok." Harry said, still slightly uncertain.

Griphook walked over to one of the bookshelves, and put his finger on a spine. A minute later, he was surrounded by a blue light. Suddenly, the bookshelf he had his finger on disappeared, showing a room that looked like it was filled with vials of silver string. He walked it, grabbed two of the vials and a pensieve that was at the other end of the room, and walked out again. As soon as he left the room, the bookshelf reappeared as if nothing had happened.

He walked over to the desk, placed the pensieve in the center, and emptied one of the vials in. He then backed away and stood near the edge of the room. Ragnok stepped up, and with a nod, activated the pensieve.

Instantly, an image seemed to jump out of the pensieve. It took a minute for Harry's brain to register who it was. It was Sirius. He began to speak.

"**I, Sirius Orion Black, hereby make this my last will. All my wishes should be fulfilled. So mote it be. Alright, now all that stuff is out of the way, hey there Harry. If you are watching this, this means I ended up dead. Let's hope I went out with a bang, huh? I feel cooped up in the house too much, so I came to make this. First, if you are blaming yourself for my death, don't. Just don't. The only way I could be killed right now is by Death-Eaters, and that's the way I want to go out. I'd rather die fighting, than die in hiding.**

"**Anyways, onto business. I'm leaving everything to you pup, all Black properties and wealth is yours. I will leave a few hundred thousand galleons for a few people, but other than that, it's all yours. I also leave you the title of Lord Black, head of the Black family. This means you also get the Black family magic. The Lord Black ring should appear in front of you once this will is finished, put it on and you will know all laws and your rights. It will also give you political knowledge, and the Black family magic. I also leave 100,000 Galleons to Remus Lupin, and please place it there so he can't give it back. I also leave 100,000 Galleons to my favourite cousin Nymphadora and her mother the same. I also hereby bring them back into the Black family. **

"**Next, be wary of Dumbledore and your friends. I've recently learnt some things that paint the headmaster in a not-so-nice light. He isn't the way he seems. I wish I could've told you, but every time I try, he stops me with some excuse or another, or uses others for guilt. Don't trust him. Also, your friends, the Weasley's shouldn't be trusted. Molly thinks of Dumbledore as God, and Arthur follows Molly's lead. Ginny and Ron are being paid to be your friend, and they report everything back to Dumbledore. I'm not sure about the twins or Bill and Charlie, but I believe they can be trusted. Percy, obviously, is too far wrapped around the Minister's finger to be trusted. Hermione worships authority too much, she is reporting back to Dumbledore too and being paid for it. Also, just for your information, Ron and Hermione have recently joined the Order, so they may not have told you this.**

"**Good luck out there pup, and don't mourn me too much; I've had a good life. This is Sirius Black, signing out."**

A shell-shocked and trance-like Harry swayed and began to fall. Griphook quickly put a chair under him. Harry sat down heavily, realizing just how much of a life was a lie. He didn't care much about the money or the power right now. These new revelations about his friends and his so called prestigious Headmaster left him light headed.

"Are you alright Mr. Potter?" Ragnok asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine; can I get a list of what I inherited?" Harry asked, still slightly woozy, but wanting this over with.

In response, Ragnok sifted through a drawer behind his desk, and pulled out a piece of parchment that he slid across to Harry. On it, it said:

**Black family value:**

**598,789,129 Galleons, 3 sickles, 9 knuts**

**Properties:**

**Number 12, Grimmauld Place**

**The Black Castle**

**Assets:**

**Holyhead Harpies, 63% Ownership**

**Quality Quidditch Supplies, 53% Ownership**

**The Daily Prophet, 58% Ownership**

After reading that, the amount of wealth Harry had acquired hit home. But, before he had time to think on it, a ring appeared in front of him, hovering. Remembering that Sirius said it was the Black family ring, he put it on. Instantly, he felt power rush through him, and he suddenly knew all of his rights. In that moment, he also realized how many times he had been wronged. Lots of people are going to have a lot to answer for.

When he looked up from examining the ring, he realized Ragnok was studying him. He gestured for Harry to come closer. When Harry was close, he put a hand over his heart, and seemed to concentrate on something. Suddenly, he pulled back, eyes wide and body language saying he was extremely angry about something.

"Um, sir, is there something wrong?" Harry asked.

"You have a large magic dampener on you, from the looks of it, it's from a ward. Tell me, has the house you have been living at have any wards on it that weren't placed by a professional?"

"All the wards around the house I'm living at are from Albus Dumbledore, did he place something to block parts of my magic?" Harry asked angrily.

"It would appear so, I can remove this from you right now if you wish, and take down that particular ward with it if I have your consent." Ragnok said.

"Please do, I don't want any of my magic blocked."

"Be warned, you must keep your magic under control when it is released, about 85% of your magic is blocked right now. It is a wonder that you were able to do the simplest charms, you must be extremely powerful." Ragnok stated.

Ragnok walked up to Harry and began to place his finger at specific points while chanting in the Goblin language. It seemed like nothing was happening, until suddenly, he felt power flowing into him. He felt the magic rejoicing as it was released, and connected up with his core. Power seemed to flow off Harry as Ragnok kept chanting. Ragnok's eyes widened, he realized he was only about halfway done unlocking Harry's magic and he was already more powerful than anyone he had ever met. Eventually, he finished chanting with one final loud sentence. The moment he took his fingers off Harry, the boy rocketed upwards. He seemed suspended up in the air, a look of pure bliss on his face.

Harry realized he was floating and looked for the cause of it. He felt magic coming off his feet and hands, almost like how Ironman flies. He was letting out pure magic through his hands and feet like it was nothing. He knew he could fly for hours without ever tiring, just from the amount of power he now held.

"Harry? Could you come down? We should probably get on with the reading of wills." Ragnok finally said after getting over his shock.

Harry slowly tuned down the magic flow, and landed. It felt better than flying on a broomstick, it was complete freedom. "Alright, let's see the Potter will now." Harry said with confidence he didn't have before.

Griphook stepped forward from his place near the edge of the room, and poured the second memory into the pensieve, then stepped back again. This time, two people came out of the pensieve. Harry sucked in air; it was his parents.

"**We, James and Lily Potter, hereby make this our last will. All of our wishes should be fulfilled. So mote it be. Alright, now that the formal stuff is over, hi Harry, if you're watching this, then both Lily and I have passed on. We will be going into hiding soon, as Dumbledore claims there is a prophecy involving you, and we are not safe anymore. He won't tell us any more than that, which makes us suspicious. **

"**Anyway, we leave everything to you. We leave the money, the properties, and the assets. Also, as you are our heir, you should be emancipated on your eleventh birthday and named Lord Potter. The Potter family ring should appear in front of you when this will is finished. Put it on, and all the history of the Potter family should be transferred to you, along with the Potter family magic.**

"**We both love you very much Harry, and are sorry that you had to grow up without us. Our guardian list should go as follows:**

**1) Sirius Orion Black**

**2) Alice and Frank Longbottom**

**3) Remus Lupin**

**Should these people be unwilling or unable to take Harry in, he should be placed in a magical family with a good reputation. Under no circumstances should he be placed at Petunia or Vernon Dursley's care. Also, the guardian should be made magical guardian too, under no circumstances is Albus Dumbledore allowed to be made magical guardian.**

"**That is all, this concludes our final will. We love you Harry, never forget that"**

Harry had tears in his eyes when he finally tore his eyes away from the fading image of his parents and looked in front of him. Floating there, just like the Black ring, was the Potter family ring. Harry took it and placed it on his finger. It then merged with the Black family ring. He suddenly felt more magic enter him. It felt like he had just got even more powerful. He looked up with confidence and determination in his eyes.

"Well, it appears Dumbledore has broken even more laws. We will be sure to bring him to justice, believe me Harry." Ragnok stated. "Now, one last thing, we are going to make sure you are not the magical heir of any families. Just cut your finger with this knife and let it bleed onto this parchment, it should write out if you have any inheritance apart from the Potters and Blacks."

Harry did so, and watched as his blood turned from a smudge mark into little lines running all over the page. Eventually the lines stopped appearing, and he read it out loud.

**Inheritance:**

**Lord Black (claimed)**

**Lord Potter (claimed)**

**Lord Gryffindor (blood heir)**

**Lord Slytherin (magical heir)**

**Lord Ravenclaw (blood heir)**

**Lord Merlin (magical heir)**

Ragnok looked at him in shock. "You mean you are the heir of Merlin? AND Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw? You do realize what this means, correct?"

Harry just looked at him, and shook his head slowly

"This means you are literally the most powerful person alive, in politics and power!" Ragnok felt honored to be in his presence.

Harry put his hands to his face and moaned "Why, oh why, does everything have to happen to me?"

That broke the tension in the room. Griphook and Ragnok both chuckled, which turned into full-blown laughter.

"So what does it mean magical heir?" Harry asked.

"That means there was no blood heir left with enough of a claim for the title." Ragnok stated. "So, the family magic chose you as its best candidate. In the case of Slytherin, I suspect You-Know-Who lost his claim for that when he became so far drawn into the Dark Arts."

"I thought Salazar was into the Dark Arts too?" Harry asked, wondering if history was really that twisted.

"Don't believe everything you read and hear, Mr. Potter-Black. Salazar Slytherin was not dark, he was grey. There is a difference, though many from the light fail to see it."

"I suppose my Potter side being the heir to Gryffindor makes sense, but where did Ravenclaw come from?" Harry mused.

"I suspect your mother was not as much of a Muggleborn as everyone assumed." Ragnok said. "Magical families send off children to live with Muggles all the time if they don't show enough promise. I suspect your mother was a pureblood, but developed late. I do know she was a VERY powerful witch by the time she came of age."

"Alright, now how do I claim my inheritance for Merlin and the founders?" Harry asked, staying surprisingly calm. After so many surprises, it would take quite a lot to shock him now.

"First, before we do that, would you like to see what you just inherited from your parents?" Ragnok asked, amused with the transformed boy in front of him.

"Yes please." Harry said. Ragnok pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket, and passed it over. It read:

**Potter family value:**

**312,658,923 Galleons, 5 Sickles, 12 Knuts**

**Properties:**

**Godric's Hallow Cottage**

**Potter Family Manor**

**Potter Family Castle**

**The Broom Shack**

**Assets:**

**Flourish and Blotts, 42% Ownership**

**Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, 10% Ownership**

Harry looked up, excitement in his eyes, and asked "Do I really own The Broom Shack? As in, THE Broom Shack? The Broom Shack that has won best Quidditch pitch and training area in the world for the past century?"

"Yes, the one and only." Griphook said, amusement evident in his voice.

"YES! When can I go?" Harry asked, now extremely excited

"Any time you wish, after all, you do own it. However, shall we get the rest of this finished before you go play Quidditch?" Ragnok said.

"Alright, what do I do to claim it?" Harry questioned.

"Well, as it has been already confirmed you are their heir, you just need to sign a few pieces of parchment, and you should go into a trance. Once you wake up, you should feel more powerful, along with gaining access to your vaults and other things." Griphook said. "Be warned though, with the amount of magic you are about to inherit, it will be like nothing you have felt before. You may feel like God, but don't let it get to your head. That is how you go down the path to Dark, thinking you're better than others."

"Alright, can I have these papers now?" Harry questioned.

In response, Ragnok went back into the drawers behind his desk and began sifting through the parchment until he found the four he was looking for. He slid them across the table once more, along with a quill, and sat back to watch the show. Harry grabbed the quill, hesitated for a moment, then signed all four sheets. He was engulfed in a light blue light which radiated power. Harry slumped back in his chair, presumable in the trance.

Meanwhile, inside Harry's head, four beings that should have passed on long ago were looking in his head, finding out if he's worthy. Godric Gryffindor was the first to decide, he took one look and saw he had plenty of bravery to spare, and accepted him has his heir. Rowena Ravenclaw took a closer look, but decided he had plenty of knowledge and enough of a thirst to be willing to gain more. She accepted him as her heir. Slytherin looked into the cunning area of his mind, and realized just how much ambition Harry had, along with the sneakiness to get it done. He also accepted Harry as his heir; Salazar never liked Tom Riddle anyways. Merlin looked into his mind, and found that he was the perfect candidate for being his heir; he was not too light, but not too dark, just in the middle like Merlin himself was. Merlin also accepted him as his heir.

Outside, the blue light turned purple, then green, and then disappeared altogether. Slowly, Harry woke up. The first thing he realized was just how light he felt. The second thing he noticed was how, while he was knocked out, his body had grown and filled out, and he realized he knew how to wield a sword even though he had never picked one up. His mind seemed more organized, and his memory seemed photographic now. Feeling a sudden urge to try something, he willed himself to become invisible. It worked; no magical eyes like what Moody had, or dark detectors or even wards could find him now. He willed himself back, and reappeared back in the room.

The final thing he noticed though, was the amount of power that seemed to radiate off of him. It seemed Godric had given him the ability for strength and the ability to wield a sword. Rowena had given him a better mind, almost like he mastered Occlumency. Slytherin had given him the gift of invisibility, and Merlin seemed to have given him power.

Ragnok and Griphook sat back, their eyes wide. This boy before them had just tripled his already massive magical core. He was literally as powerful as Merlin himself. Coming back to his senses, Ragnok cleared his throat.

Harry looked up, with a spark of life in his eyes that wasn't there before. He seemed to have grown in confidence too. "Yes, can I see all of what I just inherited?"

Ragnok slid one single piece of paper across this time, it read:

**Merlin-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Gryffindor**

**42,875,352,789 Galleons, 4 Sickles, 6 Knuts**

**Properties:**

**Merlin Manor**

**Slytherin Manor**

**Gryffindor Manor**

**Ravenclaw Manor**

**Assets:**

**Hogwarts, 75%**

… _(no others are important)_

"So… Huh… I virtually own Hogwarts now, do I? I wonder how long Dumbledore will keep his position…" Harry said, amused.

Ragnok and Griphook both chuckled, thinking along the same lines. "And now, the fun part: Paperwork!" Griphook stated

Harry just groaned. 'This is going to take a while.' He thought.

**A/N: So! There's the second chapter! How did I do? Feel free to leave a review, and until next time, toodles!**

**Next Chapter:** The Order's reaction to Harry's disappearance.


End file.
